


Merlin and Mordred's Infinite Game of Had: Sweet Surrender

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Says it all in the title. Merdred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin and Mordred's Infinite Game of Had: Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Merlin and all its characters do not belong to me*

* * *

The druid knight snuck into the castles kitchen easily and glanced about himself. Merlin stood with his back turned at a free counter, with a plate of food in front of him. He appeared to be attempting to rearrange it into a more presentable dish- separating the mixed vegetables and adjusting the roast potatoes so that they were equally spaced from one another. Mordred smiled quietly to himself before ghosting across the room so that he was directly behind the warlock. Merlin paused and raised his head for a moment. The druid waited patiently for the warlock to shake his head and return his attention to the task at hand. Stifling a chuckle that was threatening to burst through his lips, the druid simultaneously grabbed Merlin's hips and- both mentally and physically- shouted, "You're it!" startling the warlock so far out of his wits, that what was most likely the Kings second breakfast was now scattered over the counter surface, with the plate upside down.

"I'm gonna get you!" Merlin exclaimed, spinning around and lunging for the druid, who had already danced away and fled from the kitchen, with a giddy grin plastered all over his face. The warlock sighed, turning back to try and salvage King Arthur's meal, but he couldn't prevent the crooked smile that lit his face.

* * *

It was midday and Merlin, along with the King and his knights were at the training grounds. The session was finishing up; it came to an abrupt end the second Sir Gwaine managed to impressively, floor Sir Percival for the third time in a row.

"Great job, Gwaine!" Arthur said, throwing an arm around his shoulders as they headed off to the castle.

"Gwaine, that was incredible," Sir Leon put in, looking awe-struck as he and the rest of the knights followed after the two. Percival looked on, slightly martyred.

"I'll just help myself up then, shall I?" he called to no one in particular, catching Merlin's gaze and shooting him a wide grin and a roll of his eyes.

Just as the warlock was about to gather up the equipment, he spied the druid casually making his way off the grounds- the last to leave besides the warlock himself. With a devious smirk, Merlin sprinted up behind him and rugby-tackled the unsuspecting boy to the floor.

"Gotcha," the warlock murmured in a deadly voice, pinning Mordred's wrists to the grassy earth above his head and leering down at him. The druid laughed breathlessly as his body squirmed in delight, trapped between Merlin's thighs. "Do you surrender?" the warlock purred, leaning down so that his parted lips were inches away from the druids. Mordred shook his head, biting his bottom lip to stop from releasing a giggle.

"Never," the warlock lowered his face further, until their mouths were practically touching and they could feel each others accelerated heart beats. The boy immediately lifted his head to close the gap, but the warlock drew back just in time, teasing him. Mordred pouted, his crystal blue eyes widening as he looked up at the older man.

"Surrender or no kiss," Merlin told him, amusement sparking within his piercing blue gaze. At the mutinous look Mordred gave him, he slipped one hand up the inside of his leg, stroking dangerously close to his crotch. The druids pout grew more pronounced even as the desire ignited behind his eyes.

"I shall never surrender." Mordred declared weakly, through his wanton expression. The warlock groaned and strung together a line of ancient words under his breath. When his eyes flashed tawny-gold, he disappeared into thin air, leaving the druid alone and wanting.

_'That is cheating, Emrys.'_

* * *

The sun had started setting over Camelot, when Mordred wandered the castle halls in search for the Kings manservant. The druid eventually found him outside Arthur's chambers, waiting for the King himself to end his usual, lengthy list of chores for the warlock to have done by the next day.

"…and one other thing, Merlin," Arthur was saying, seeming- or acting- oblivious to the warlocks wry expression. Mordred continued walking stealthily towards them, not even risking a glance at the King. "Muck out my stables, would you?" while Merlin resisted the urge to wipe the devilish smirk off his masters face, the druid passed by behind him, copping a feel of his arse as he went.

"Gah-!" the warlock visibly jumped, a hand clamping over his mouth. "Oh, er…"

"What is it now,  _Merlin_?"

"Nothing! I…I have…I've forgotten to plump the Queens pillows," the warlock turned a subtle death-glare on the druids retreating back, hearing his laugh bouncing off the walls of his head, all the while.

* * *

Later on, once night had descended, Merlin stalked his way to the druid knight's bed chamber. When he arrived, he cast a hasty look up and down the corridor and then held a splayed hand out to his feet. With a couple of mumbled words and a flicker of gold, the warlock entered Mordred's room, shutting the door gently behind him. He strolled wearily over to the druid's bed, the soundless spell on his shoes working like a charm. The boy was curled up on his side, sleeping like the dead. Merlin knelt down on the floor beside him and softly stroked back the brown locks that had fallen over his right eye. When the druid didn't stir, Merlin pressed a light kiss to his nose. Withdrawing after a few seconds, his eyes were captured by Mordred's, which were half-lidded with sleep.

 _'Can we call it a day?'_  the warlock murmured into the boys mind, too tired to speak.

 _'Yes.'_  Mordred sat up, shifting sideways and pulling Merlin in next to him. Almost lazily, the warlock kicked off his boots, rolled on top of the druid and began trailing butterfly kisses from his collarbone to his ear.

 _'Do you surrender now?'_  the Kings servant asked, moving so that his mouth was hovering over Mordred's; the druid's hands glided over the smooth plains of Merlin's back beneath his clothes, causing his lips to twitch at the corners.

_'Yes, I surrender, Emrys. For tonight.'_

That was all the warlock needed to hear, before his mouth collided with his druids.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The 'surrender' aspect of the fic is mildly inspired by the song Thinking of You by A Perfect Circle :)


End file.
